Evil Alliance
by red-flag-1994
Summary: This is about a ground of villains merging together to finally destroy SpiderMan. Please read and review, no flames.
1. Attack

It was a dark and stormy night when Peter Parker was swinging through the crowded city streets. He was on his way home after delivering his pictures of Spider-Man battling the Sandman to the Daily Bugle. He had already fought Kraven the Hunter, Morbius, and the Lizard in the past two weeks, and had made a good thousand dollars from his pictures.

"I hope it will clear up soon, or else I might have to take the bus home." said a drenched Peter. All of a sudden, two little homing spears came flying at the back of his head. He let go of his web strand, and just in time too. One of the spears went through the strand as though it was paper. It continued forward until it hit the side of a building and smashed. The other one, however, continued straight for Peter. He shot out another web line, which hit the side of another building. He swung out of the way, and the spear went hurtling down into the roof of an occupied taxi. Peter went down to see if the people inside were OK, when a stroke of lightning hit Peter's hands. He let go of his web line and plummeted down into the street below.

CRASH!! Peter landed on the roof of the taxi, which dented the roof with a massive hole. The person inside screamed, and ran out onto the street, where another taxi came speeding down the street. A black strand of webbing appeared and caught the lady just before the taxi went past.

"Wait a minute. I'm the only one who has webbing around here!" informed Peter as he slowly got off the taxi. Suddenly, a massive vibration pushed Peter all the way down the street, where another car almost hit him.

"What the…!" shouted Peter. The manhole below him burst open and a stream of high-pressure pushed him over three hundred metres into the air. He came falling down, but, just before he hit the ground, he managed to shoot a strand of webbing and swing to safety. When he landed, a thick cloud of smoke surrounded him, and he couldn't see.

"This can't be happening. If my hunch is correct, then this might be the end of Spider-Man." said Peter to himself. A lazer beam emerged through the smoke, and missed his head by inches. The smoke finally cleared, and Peter saw something that made his heart almost stop.

"Oh no." he said. There, in front of him, stood an array of Peter's previous villains: the Scorpion, Hydro-Man, the Shocker, Mysterio, Electro, Venom, and the Green Goblin.


	2. Explanations

"What are you all doing here?" asked a bewildered Peter.

"We're here to destroy you. Isn't that obvious?" informed the Green Goblin.

"Well, yeah. Can't a guy make sure?" replied Peter.

"That's it! I've had enough of your smart mouth. It's time to finish you off for good!" exclaimed the Scorpion. He lunged at Peter, but Peter jumped out of the way and onto the building behind him.

"Damn you and your accursed Spider-Agility!" shouted the Scorpion. He jumped up next to Peter and swung his tail. Peter dodged the attack, and jumped onto the sidewalk. The Scorpion shot out a lazer beam from his tail, which hit Peter in his ribcage. He fell to the ground and passed out.

When he awoke, he was tied to a chair in a dark room. Luckily, he was still wearing his mask, which meant they hadn't found out his secret identity. Yet. The Green Goblin came in, followed by Venom and Mysterio.

"We have agreed not to unmask you yet. In order for us to keep it that way, you must answer us these three questions." announced the Green Goblin.

"Number one: how did you come across your powers?" asked Mysterio.

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider." said Peter.

"Number two: why did you choose to become a vigilante?" asked Venom.

"Because I wanted revenge on the man that killed my uncle." replied Peter.

"And finally: Who are you?" asked the Green Goblin.

"I thought you already new my secret identity," said Peter.

"Indeed we do. These questions are just for the public, which is watching us through the secret cameras in this room through their televisions sets," explained Venom.

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SCOUNDRELS!" exclaimed Peter.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the Green Goblin.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" claimed Peter. Meanwhile, as Venom had explained, millions of people all over the world were watching their TVs, and now knew the identity of Spider-Man.


	3. Escape Impossible

Peter wrestled as hard as he could against the steel shackles that bound him to his chair.

"Try all you like, you cannot escape!" shouted Mysterio. Suddenly, Peter shot a web-line at the control panel behind Venom, Mysterio and the Green Goblin. It hit a button, and the shackles opened. Peter leaped up into the air, and did a power dive on Mysterio.

"HE'S ESCAPED! HE'S ESCAPED! EVERYONE, GET IN HERE!" shouted the Green Goblin. The other 4 villains clambered into the small cell to try and recapture Peter, but he was to fast for them. He dodged one blow after another, and retaliated with even more. He sent Hydro-Man hurtling into Electro, who slammed into the control panel. The steel doors opened, and Peter zoomed out. Venom, the Green Goblin, and the Scorpion followed, but Electro, Hydro-Man, the Shocker and Mysterio were too slow and did not make it through the doors before they closed, and could not reopen them, as the control panel had been smashed in the fight.

Peter ran through corridor after corridor, door after door, and finally got out of the confusing hold. When he got outside, he realised he was on a cargo ship, heading for an unknown island.

"You'll never escape. Your trapped on this ship with us, and there is no way you can swim all the way back to Manhattan!" explained the Green Goblin. Just as he finished his sentence, the Scorpion rushed at Peter, but Peter lifted him up over his head, and tossed him over the side of the ship.

He landed with a splash in the murky water, and thrashed around like a dog in a pool, trying to get back up. Unfortunately for him, the current was heading away from the ship, so he kept moving further and further away.

"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he shouted.

"1 down, 2 to go." mumbled Peter. Then, the ship suddenly stopped, and Peter and Venom were thrown sideways. As the Green Goblin was on his glider, he was unaffected by the sudden stop. Venom pounced on Peter as he was slowly getting up, and was pinned under the excruciating weight.

"UNNNNGH! What are you doing?" asked Peter.

"Making sure you don't get up. What does it look like?" claimed Venom. With all his might, Peter tied desperately to become free before he suffocated from lack of breathing.

"It seems we have arrived. Take him to the containment chamber in Sector G. I will be there shortly. But first, I have some matters to attend to." said the Green Goblin. He flew off into the jungle of the island, and was soon out of site. Venom started to tie Peter, but he resisted, so Venom punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out. He finished tying him, and dragged him into the jungle as well.

Peter awoke in a similar chamber as the one on the ship, but this one was completely empty except for a small window near the ceiling. Peter climbed up, only to find it was barred with adamantium. He looked outside and saw the biggest group of super-villains he had ever seen. They included Magneto, Pyro, a small group of Sentinels, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, the Super Skrull, Mole Man, Blackheart, Loki, The Enforcers, and many more.

"Uh Oh."


End file.
